


A sign from the seas

by belinha38100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Artists, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa (The 100), Fluff and Smut, Fucking, G!P, Girl Penis, Hard fuck, Military, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reverse Cowgirl, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Smutty, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belinha38100/pseuds/belinha38100
Summary: Lexa finds Clarke walking along the beach after not seeing her in 7 years. With Clarke comes back the feeling of home. How will this end? Will they make the same mistake they made 7 years ago?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 372





	1. Chapter 1

“Clarke?” 

  
Lexa called out confused and surprised. She hadn’t seen Clarke in years, after high school they went their separate ways. Lexa joined the military and Clarke keeped her studies to become a great artist.

  
At least that is what Lexa saw on social media throughout the years.

  
“Lexa? what are you doing here?” Clarke smiled just as surprised and goes for a hug.

  
“I live here.” They were next to the beach in a town right next to the one they grow up in. Lexa used to go there when she was younger, her grandmother had a house there so when she retired from her service she new that was where she wanted to be.

  
“How about you? What brings you here tonight? It’s a bit cold. Do you have company?” Lexa asked.

  
“Oh no I’m alone, I just came to get some fresh hair.” Clarke answers as they start walking side by side. “How long have you been back? I haven’t seen you in years.”

  
“Not long. A few months ago, but I just been taking my time trying to collect myself. I am opening up a bar not far from here, we are still remodeling it but it’s going well.” Lexa said proudly.

  
“Oh that’s great, I’m happy for you and I am sure it will be a success. Who can say no to a bar next to the beach after all hm?”

  
“Yeah I know, right?”

  
Lexa was looking at Clarke and a sense of home took over for the first time in so long, she didn’t want to let go.

  
“Have you eaten yet? I could make us that lasagna I used to cook at Raven's back in high school.” Lexa offered.

  
“Well I do miss that lasagna.” Clarke smirked.

________________________

  
Walking inside Lexa's apartment, they take off their jackets and Lexa turned to the kitchen as Clarke stayed behind looking everywhere around the apartment, curiosity taking over. Lexa let her be and kept talking to her, catching up on their lives.

  
And so the night went on. Throughout the endless conversation, they ate their dinner in the sofa with the white noise of the TV, small looks and touching here and there, loud laughing. When they realised it was almost 6am and the sun was starting to show through the window.

  
They decided to walk outside to the balcony, wrapped in a blanket, they sat on a two seated bench and there they were looking ahead to the sea watching the sunrise behind it. Clarke’s head was on Lexa’s shoulder and for the first time that night, silence fell over them for a bit until Clarke recalled something Lexa thought would never be spoken of.

  
“What happend? That night back in highschool?” Clarke asked almost as a whisper barely heard.

  
“What night?”

  
“You know what night.” Clarke said.

  
And she did. She knew what night, how could she forget it was the night Lexa got for bit exactly what she wanted and yet it costed her her friendship with Clarke. 

  
They were both drunk that night, they were at a party Octavia was throwing. They were best friends since middle school when they met but over highschool Lexa started developing feeling for Clarke and she thought Clarke did too, the problem is that they never got the balls to say it to each other, specially because Clarke was dating Finn at the time.

  
So that night after too many drinks they walked around until they found a room in Octavias's house, they just wanted to quiet down a bit from the party outside the room. Sure enough though, a small touch lead to a kiss and another, when they realised Lexa had pinned Clarke against the door and they made out, but as they were about to do more than that, they heard Finn calling Clarke. They stopped, looked at each other and Clarke ran out of the room to find Finn.

  
The next day at school none of them had the courage to talk about it and things got so awkward that they drifted apart until Lexa left for the military.

  
Lexa sighed, took a deep breath and started.

  
“I don’t know. To be honest I think we were both doing what we wanted. But it wasn’t worth losing you for it. The next day when you didn’t say anything about it I thought that maybe you had regret it, or that you realised Finn was who you wanted, or that you didn’t even remember, maybe you were too drunk to and I was too afraid to speak up myself.”

  
Clarke listen in silence, processing every word she was hearing. 

  
“I didn’t forget and didn’t want Finn either, honestly he was a jerk. And you are right I was doing what I wanted…” To that Lexa lifted her head. “… but I didn’t know want to do, only a hand full of people new I was bi at the time and that didn’t inclued my mom… and since it was the first time I was kissing a girl I guess I was scared to face it.” Clarke confessed.

  
They were now face to face with one another Lexa was taking in Clarke’s side of the story, understanding all over her face, putting Clarke’s heart at ease.

  
“I’m sorry, I should have say something back then.” Clarke apologized quietly.

  
“No, nonsense. I didn’t say anything either, I guess we are both at fault.”

  
They finally smile at one another again, relief in their eyes and something more... Something familiar yet strange.

  
With that Clarke decides to go with her gut and do what she knew they both wanted.

  
She kissed Lexa.

Her warm hands up to Lexa’s face with a kiss as deep as she could make it, a kiss that said more than anything they could have say that night. And Lexa’s hands made their way to Clarke as well, one at the back of her neck and the other on her hip. 

  
There they stayed, nothing on their mind but each other. Things were heating up by the second until Clarke who by now is on top of Lexa, started to pull at Lexa shirt and so Lexa stops them.  
Holding Clarke’s hand, forheads touching and both breathing heavy, she find the courage to speak.

  
“ We should stop.”

  
“What?” Clarke asks not necessarily offended just a bit confused.

  
“We should stop.” she repeats in a whisper. “I don’t want this to become like in highschool, today I saw na opportunity to reconnect with my best friend someone I loved, I don’t want for us to do something in the moment and then never see each other again like before.”

  
And weirdly Clarke smiled.

  
“Who said we weren’t seeing each other again? I don’t see this as a mistake I see it as the beginning of what we both want. You are the one that got away Lexa, I am not letting that happen again.”

  
Looking in each others eyes, no more word needed to be spoken.

  
And so Lexa kissed her, resuming what they stopped before.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it let me know in the comments what you think and if you have any suggestions for the next and final chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last charper, and the smutty charpter you have been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the response on the last chapter.  
> Hope you like this one, please let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> I would suggest to anyone who is interested in this small fic I write to subscribe to my user as well so you can be updated on any new stuff from me.

They were kissing and touching all over, tasting and for the first time loving each other fully.

  
Lexa holds on to Clarke's hips as she gets up with Clarke still in her arms and starts walking in the general direction of her bedroom. Bumping into things along the way, but everytime she heard a giggle coming from Clarke and it made her smile. Once in the bedroom she placed Clarke down on the bed and took off the shirt Clarke had been working on for a while, along with the sliveless shirt underneath.

  
Clarke's eyes never left Lexa, looking all over her body and appreciating her body and Lexa saw how she frowned at some of the scars Clarke found along the way (She hadn´t even seen all of them) but Lexa hoped that could become stories for another time. Clarke's looked in the eyes again and the worry faded away.

  
Lexa went back on top of Clarke and atacked her neck, marking her and Clarke moaned. Lexa made that a mission to hear her do it again.

  
Clarke could feel Lexa's dick hard against her and she feld the need to speed thing up so she pushed Lexa switching places now she was on top of Lexa and made sure to put presure where she knew Lexa needed her the most, grinding on her getting a moan out of Lexa. While doing so, Clarke takes her clothes off leaving only her underwear.

  
As Lexa looks up she sees Clarkes breasts and she loses it and without hesitating she stars sucking Clarke's nipples.  
"Lexa" She hears Clarke whisper and she feels a hand in her back opening her bra and another going down in front of her, openning the button of her pants and going past it. Clarke's cups her dick felling just how hard it is and this time it's Lexa who whispers Clarke's name.

  
Lost in each other all clothes come off leaving them only to one another. Lexa was once again on top of Clarke but Clarke was still holding Lexa's dick in her hand and was stroking her, driving Lexa crazy.

  
"Hm you want that? hm? You want my dick?" Lexa asks, bitting down on Clarke neck.

  
"Yes..." Clarke answers. "What do you want?" Lexa asks again. "I want you. I want you dick."

  
"Then suck it." Lexa says with a commanding voice.

  
Clarke smiles and doesn't wait any longer, she lets Lexa sit and gets to work, her mouth on Lexa cock now could tell just how big it was, and she wasted no time bobbing her head on it, Lexa's hand on her head. "Yeah suck that cock, baby girl." Those words did something to Clarke she didn't know was possible and she pushed farther using her tongue to her advantage.

  
Feeling needy she put her body on top of Lexa alowing free access to her pussy, and with no time Lexa was devouring her just right. A sea of moans fill the room , pleasuring each other like they have been waiting years to do. Lexa's fingers creeps up on Clarke pushing inside with no hesitation and even though it felt amazing, Clarke wishes it wasn't her fingers.

  
And as if Lexa reads her mind, reaches next to her on her bed sidetable for a condom and give it to Clarke, without a word Clarke puts it on her her and sucks it one more time for lubrification then she get on top of the dick holding on to Lexa's legs in a reverse cowgirl position and pushes down the first few strokes slow as she gets used to the size of the Lexa's cock.

  
"Fuck baby girl, that feels so good, hm...fuck that cock" and Clarke does, she starts fucking Lexa with a new purpose, skin was slaping against skin and everything felt as raw as it could. 

  
Lexa was going crazy just looking at Clarke's ass bobbing as she fucked her and without thinking reached forward one hand on Clarke's ass and the other with a single finger starts massaging Clarke's butthole. That sent Clarke into a spiral, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and she screamed in pleasure.

  
"You like take baby girl? want my finger to fuck your ass?" Lexa asked as she smacked Clake's ass with the other hand a couple of times.

  
"Yes! Fuck, yes! Fuck me daddy!" To that Lexa found new energy and signals Clarke to get up. Clarke gets on her knees and hands and Lexa gets up behind her.

  
Lexa starts fucking her doggy style with more force them ever. "What was that? what did you call me baby girl?"

  
"Fuck daddy, fuck me in the ass using your fingers daddy, fuck me!" Clarke was screaming her words now. Lexa keeps fucking her and puches a finger in. Clarke's screams in pleasure and Lexa is almost cums hearing it.

  
Lexa adds a finger and lowers the other hand down onto Clarke's clit and starts rubbing it at a incredible speed, everything combined is making Clarke overestimulated. "I'm gonna cum, Daddy." And Lexa is not far behind. "Me too baby girl, cum for me. Cum for daddy."

  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." And with that they both cum hard, falling forward with no more energy in them, Lexa is still inside of Clarke and she stay that way. They are both breathing heavy and sweaty. Catching their breath and giggling midway Lexa just has one thing in her mind.

  
"Promise me you'll stay this time."

  
"After this? I wouldn't worry."


End file.
